


Alone

by 77skie77



Series: Show Me Your Love [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Nightmares, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77skie77/pseuds/77skie77
Summary: Crowley has nightmares of the bookshop burning. Aziraphale tries to help.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I headcanon Aziraphale and Crowley to both be asexual.  
Also, I headcanon that Aziraphale is nonbinary and Crowley is genderfluid, but they’re both using he/him pronouns in this story like they do in the book/tv show.

Crowley bolts upright, “Aziraphale!” he yells.

He looks around. He’s…wait. Where is he again? There’s no burning. There aren’t any pages of Aziraphale’s precious books flying through the air. There’s no smoke. Crowley turns on a light and sees that he’s in the bedroom on the second floor of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Crowley flops back down and feels tears of relief fill his eyes. They averted Armageddon. Aziraphale is not dead. Crowley closes his eyes and drifts off.

Crowley is in a world of smoke and fire. Pages and pages of Aziraphale’s treasures are flying around the room. Crowley doesn’t technically _need_ to breathe, but there’s so much smoke he starts coughing all the same.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley chokes out. “Aziraphale where are you!” He screams at the top of his voice. “I can’t find you!”

Crowley runs around and looks for his angel for what feels like hours. He can’t find Aziraphale anywhere. He keeps doubling back and rechecking places over and over and over.

Crowley stands in the middle of the bookshop and screams, “Aziraphale! Answer me! _Please! _I can’t find you!”

Water shoots out of a window and knocks Crowley onto his back.

Crowley bolts upright yelling, “Azssssiraphale!”

Crowley feels a hand touch his shoulder and he flinches away.

“Let there be light!” A voice…_the_ voice…_Aziraphale’s_ voice says from Crowley’s right.

A light turns on and Crowley looks to see Aziraphale sitting in a chair beside the bed.

“Angel?” Crowley whispers. “Issss that really you?”

“It’s me. I heard you yelling earlier so I came to see what was wrong, but when I got here, you were asleep. So, I decided to stay here and wait until you woke up.” Aziraphale scrunches his eyebrows together and asks, “Are you all right?”

Crowley doesn’t know what to say. He can feel Aziraphale’s warmth…his love. Tears of relief and anguish fill Crowley’s eyes. That’s what he nearly lost…Aziraphale’s warmth…the very thing he gets to bask in right now because his best friend is alive. The being Crowley loves most in the entire universe is alive.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asks. “Can I sit beside you?”

Crowley nods. He feels so tired. Emotions are exhausting and he has felt at least three—maybe more—in the past few minutes alone. Too many emotions.

Aziraphale sits beside Crowley on the bed. The two sit together in silence for a few moments.

“Please talk to me my dear; what’s wrong?” Aziraphale asks.

“Tired,” Crowley mumbles. It’s not a lie really…more like a half-truth.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Aziraphale asks.

Crowley nods.

Aziraphale wraps an arm around Crowley’s shoulders and pulls him close. Crowley rests his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“You can sleep like this if you’d like. I can be your pillow.” Aziraphale offers.

Crowley pulls away as his eyes burn with new tears. “No ssssssleep,” Crowley sniffles even though it’s hard to keep his eyes open at this point and Crowley feels half-asleep anyway.

Aziraphale gently brushes Crowley’s bangs out of his face and asks, “Why no sleep?”

Sadness, fear, anguish, and pain all hit Crowley at once and he sits, frozen for a moment, barely able to contain himself. Then Aziraphale places a gentle hand on Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley loses his fight with his tears. He just buries his face in his hands and cries.

Aziraphale hugs Crowley and Crowley clings to Aziraphale as sharp, painful sobs burst from Crowley’s chest. “You died!” Crowley chokes out.

Aziraphale kisses the top of Crowley’s head and asks, “Is that what you see in your sleep? Do you have nightmares?”

“Your bookssssshop wasssss burning and I couldn’t find you. You were disssssssscorporated.” Crowley buries his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder, trying—and failing—to cry quieter.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale says as he gently runs his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“I wasssss alone!” Crowley raises his voice and sobs harder. He doesn’t mean to, but it happens all the same.

“I’m so sorry you went through that. I’m here now though. You’re not alone anymore.” Aziraphale promises.

Crowley cries until he can’t anymore. By then, he’s so tired he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. He can barely hear Aziraphale talk to him.

“I love you Crowley, and I’m never going to leave you again. You, my love, are stuck with me.” Aziraphale says.

“Ssssssssssoundssssss good,” Crowley mumbles as he drifts out of consciousness.

Crowley is in a world of light and warmth. He can tell Aziraphale is here. He’s not sure where exactly…but he can tell that Aziraphale is close and that’s enough to ease Crowley into a state of rest. He’s not alone anymore.


End file.
